｡ ｡ Hetalia Truth or Dare! ｡ ｡
by NO-CHOCOLATE-FOR-U
Summary: Hello and welcome to the Hetalia Truth or Dare game! Step right up and Rate, review, and host alongside Chocolate Me ! If you become a host, you can meet the Hetalia cast, smash the ones you hate, and watch Yaoi go down! Call now and get free pictures and videos Not really ! There are NO MORE SPOTS LEFT! Sorry! But still review! You can show up to do your dares!
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Truth or Dare!

Chapter 1- Greetings and laughs

CHOCOLATE- HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! I LOVE HETALIA AND IT IS, LIKE, 12:21 A.M., SO I JUST GOT BORED AND DECIDED TO START THIS! I hope you people find my my story amusing! Hope u love it!

DISCLAIMER- CHOCOLATE does not own Hetalia, the wonderful charcters, or my hosts!

* * *

CHOCOLATE- Hello and blah blah blah IF YOU READERS HAVE EVER READ A TRUTH OR DARE BEFORE, I'M GONNA TELL YOU NOW THE INTRO'S ARE SUPER BORING AND I KNOW HALF OF U PEOPLE DON'T EVEN READ IT! But I don't either so yeah, I'm now a hipocrit... Didn't spell that right, did I? And for those of you who don't know who a hipocit is!

**HIPOCRIT- A person who indulges in hypocrisy.**

CHOCOLATE- And then you guys will ask me, "Hey Rylee, what do all those fancy words that you just typed even mean? Can you give me the definition of those to? Can ya?" And then I'll be like, "Trust me, dude, I am not a walking dictionary. I just got that of of Google, and I found the right spelling for the word and still spell it wrong. Intentionaly."

Romano- So what you are trying to tell us all is that you are a stupid bitch?

Spain- LOVI! And I thought I raised you better than this!

CHOCOLATE- Dude, you raising him is the root of the probem.

America- Dude! Don't steal the hero's way of speaking!

CHOCOLATE- DUDE! I'm a dudette!

France- Ohonhonhonhon! This is going to be interesting!

England- Why, of all people, did you have to invite France?

CHOCOLATE- I regret it already, Iggy. Wait, IGGY! I LOVE U! *Glomps England*

England- *Blush* H-HEY! GET OFF ME!

CHOCOLATE- Oh yes, that was very rude... so sorry! *Climbs off of England*

France- And you chose him over me! Why is that?

CHOCOLATE- If you wanna get girls to like you, drop the perverted act! Nobody wants to be raped on there first date! No! WHEN THEY FIRST MEET YOU!

France- All I wanna do is spread the love! Is there something wrong with that?

CHOCOLATE- Yes, and you just don't seem to understand that...

Italy- Het Chocolate lady!

CHOCOLATE- *Vein pops but I keep calm* What do you need, Italy? And please don't say pasta that was part of the contract.

Italy- Awwww...

England- WHAT BLOODY CONTRACT? WE NEVER SIGNED SUCH A THING!

CHOCOLATE- The contract Italy signed...

Everybody- *Glares at Italy*

Italy- Guys! What did I do?

Germany- You signed us all up to play this stupid game? ITALY!

CHOCOLATE- No, no! You guys got it all wrong!

Everybody- Huh? *Germany drops Italy after strangling him. DON'T WORRY! HE'S STILL ALIVE! I think... ^.^'*

CHOCOLATE- Italy signed a contract so that I wouldn't have to make pasta for him during the game! There was never a contract! I brought all of you here because I was bored!

France- Ohonhonhon! Bored, you say?

CHOCOLATE- Don't. Even. Think about it.

Italy- Wait! That wasn't what I was gonna ask you before!

CHOCOLATE- Oh, then what was it, Italy?

Italy- Can we call you something other than Chocolate Lady?

CHOCOLATE- _*Whispers: I never told you to call me Chocolate Lady! Just Chocolate would be nice... (Pop vein)*_

Italy- It's making me hungry...

Chocolate- Fine, you can all call me Rylee. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE KNOWN AS RYLEE, NOT CHOCOLATE!

Japan- That is a very nice name, Rylee-san.

Rylee- Why thank you, Japan!

Japan- You are very welcome, Rylee-san.

Rylee- I've been wondering, are you and China brothers?

Japan- No, not at a-

China- You bet! This guy happens to be my kid brother!

...

Japan- ... yeah, sure.

China- What the hell took you so long!

Everybody- =.=

Russia- Question.

Everybody- O.O

Russia- How did we get here?

Everybody- *Turns and faces me*

Rylee- Well, long story. Actually, you all came here following the blue brick road! Hahahahaha...

America- Um, dude? Isn't it Yellow Brick Road?

Rylee- Do you WANT me to get sued?

America- Sure, if if I get hamburgers for bringing you in!

Rylee- You are not going to get hamburgers.

America- I would still bring you in.

Rylee- O.O That is so mean! *Sniffle* Before I start to cry, I will stop here! I will have my friend join next chapter! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Truth or Dare

Chapter 2- Hosts!

CHOCOLATE- I'm back! And guess what? I GOT ALL 6 HOSTESSES ALREADY! YAY! But I am so sorry for the people who wanted but didn't reply soon enough... :( WELL NO MORE HOSTS! AND IT GETS FUNNY IN BETWEEN THE INTRODUCTION OF CHARACTERS! ALSO, THERE WILL BE SOME SMALL DARES AT THE END!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR MY HOSTS!

* * *

Rylee- I'm back guys!

Italy- PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Rylee- No.

Italy- :'(

Rylee- Anywho we have all of our hosts ready in the back of the stage!

Prussia- Kesekesekese

Rylee- Why are you laughing wierd?

Prussia- WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THE AWESOME ME LAUGHS AWESOMELY!

Rylee- Yep, the awesome you...

Prussia- Yep...

Rylee- Okay then!

Prussia- Hey! Don't ignore me!

Rylee- I'm not, i'm just starting the show.

Prussia- The show isn't awesome unless i'm on that camera all day!

Rylee- Dude, we don't have a camera.

Prussia- Huh?

Rylee- FIRST UP IS MY FRIEND MISAKI!

_*Misaki shyly walks onto the stage. She has long black strait hair, red eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a goth outfit*_

Misaki- Hey... this is awesome... and... umm... yeah...

Rylee- So who is your favorite character?

Misaki- Ummm... GERMANY-KUN I WUV U! *_Jumps off stage and hugs Germany*_

Germany- *_Blushing* _W-what the!

Rylee- I will never understand you or your liking in men, Misaki...

Misaki- Why don't you like him? He is awesome! _*Still huging Germany*_

Rylee- FACEPALM

France- Don't do that, mon-cherre, you will damage your beautiful face!

Rylee- _*Grabs France by the back of the head and smashes his face into the wall* _Facewall, beacause Facepalm just isn't good enough when it comes to France and his sexualy mest up needs.

England- HAHAHAHA! That frog face deserved that!

Rylee- Does that mean you're complementing my work, Iggy? *_Eyes filled with hope*_

England- Ummm... sure... why not.

Rylee- YAY! *_Glomps Iggy*_

England- C-can we keep on going, please? _*Blushing slightly*_

Rylee- Of course! Next up is Amateur SoulReaper! *_Doing this still huging Iggy*_

*_Amateur SoulReaper runs out onto the stage and waves at the Hetalia cast, me and Misaki*_

Amateur SoulReaper- HEY EVERYBODY!

Rylee- So, I went on your profile and looked at it, and it said i could call you L?

Ameteur SoulReaper- Yep!

Rylee- Thank god! I really didn't want to keep on typing that long name over and over again!

L- Oh! Sorry if it was to long!

Rylee- No! I actually quite like it! I think it is very unique!

L- Thanks a lot!

Rylee- So, who is your favorite character in Hetalia?

L- CHINA! I LOVE CHINA!

China- *_B__lushing* _H-huh, aru?

Rylee- Intresting... she said she loves you, China!

China- W-what? Are you sure, Aru?

Rylee- Go on, L! Hug him like everybody else!

L- Can I? Really?

Rylee- Why not! I let hosts do anything they want to the cast!

Hetalia Cast- WHAT THE HELL!

Romano- What the crapola!

Rylee- But don't worry, Iggy! I won't let ANYBODY touch you!

Misaki&L- Ahem?

Rylee- What? Iggy is special!

Misaki- Why you! _*Runs up to me and starts strangling me* _MAKE GERMANY SAFE!

Rylee- N-no can do!

Misaki- But your German!

Rylee- WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?

Misaki- That's cruel!

Rylee- I'll revive him each time he dies, okay? Same with China, L!

L- I'm partialy satisfied... *_Jumps of of stage and walks over to china sitting on a couch and sits right next to him and hugs him*_

China- Is that necessary? *_Blushing like mad*_

L- Yes, yes it is.

Rylee- Next! Here she comes, it's Little Phili!

_*Out from back stage comes Little Phili running up to the front smiling innocently*_

Rylee- Hello, Little Phili!

Little Phili- You can call me Clara!

Rylee- Well, okay Clara! You seem excited!

Clara- I am!

Rylee- Great! That's the spirit! So, tell us a little bit about yourself, Clara!

Clara- Well, I'm usually very nice and kind to people, and I love to make people smile and happy. But I can be an airhead and dumb sometimes. I'm kinda tomboy like but I am very girly too. But don't get me mad. Also people don't trust me with weapons. Tehe!

Rylee- Yes, the Hetalia cast has far before learned never to trust people with weapons! So, who is your favorite Hetalia character?

Clara- I don't really know, I love them all!

Rylee- I'm surprised! Anyway, is there anything else you would like to say before we move on?

Clara- I love the pairing Spamano!

Spain- Yay! See, Romano? People support us!

Romano- Shut up, Tomato Bastard!

Clara- Why dont you guys hug? Then I'll be happy! And maybe I won't shoot you! _*Pulls out gun from no where*_

Spain- Lovi I really don't wanna die.

Romano- Lets get this over with.

_*Spain and Romano hug. Romano tries to pull away, but Spain won't let him*_

Romano- H-hey! Let go, Tomato Bastard!

Clara- KAWAII! _*Walks off stage and sits on beanbag chair and stares at Romano and Spain*_

Hungary- I like you, kid. _*Taking pictures from every angle*_

Rylee- Well then! Next up on stage is Jky. Malfoy!

*_Jky. Malfoy walks up on stage and waves politely to they audience*_

Jky. Malfoy- Hello everybody!

Rylee- So I viewed your profile, and it says I can call you Carla?

Jky. Malfoy- Yeah, sure! But wouldn't it be hard for readers to tell the difference between Clara and Carla?

Rylee- You're right! Such a genious! So can I call you Malfoy?

Jky. Malfoy- Sure! I don't see why not!

Rylee- Okay, Malfoy! Anything about yourself you would like to tell us?

Malfoy- Well... I really want to be an award winning author!

Rylee- What a wonderfull dream! I hope it comes true!

Malfoy- Gracias! *_Walks off stage and sits on 'empty' chair*_

?- Umm... can you please get off of me?

Malfoy- WHAT THE? Who's there! Oh! It's you, Canada! I'm really sorry!

Canada- I-It's okay...

Rylee- Anyway! It your time to shine, AzamiBlossom!

_*A girl with mid-length, curly brown hair worn with turquoise ribbon/headband and blue eyes walks out onto stage. She is wearing a turquoise dress (tank top style); white short-sleeved shirt underneath dress; white leggings; white ballet flats; and bracelets on wrists*_

Rylee- So, Azami-

Azami- You can call me just Azami!

Rylee- Okay, Azami-san, who is your favorite character?

Azami- Well, my favorite ones are Japan, America, Canada and Italy!

Rylee- Nice!

Azami- But I think my favorite might be Japan...

Rylee- Well then what are you waiting for! Go hug him!

Azami- Yeah, but-

Rylee- _*Starts pushing her off stage and towards Japan* _Oh Japaaaan!

Azami- H-hey! Wait!

Japan- Ye- O.O

*_I push Azami into Japan, making her hug him*_

Japan- P-please stop touching me...

Azami- OH! SORRY JAPAN!

Japan- I-it's okay, Azami-san. You can sit down if you like...

Azami- T-thank you, Japan... _*Sits down next to Japan on another couch*_

Rylee- You'll thank me later!

Azami- _*Rolls Eyes*_

Rylee- Anyway! Last but not least is-

Prussia- Kesekesekese!

Rylee- WOULD YOU SHUT UP!

Prussia- NOBODY TELLS THE AWESOME ME WHAT TO-

Rylee- *_Punches him in the face* _Last but not least is-

Prussia- Ow ow ow ow ow...

Rylee- _Kicks him where the sun don't shine* _SHUT UP ALREADY!

Japan- Take deep breathes, Rylee-san!

Rylee- Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out... thanks Japan!

Everybody- _*Sighs of relief*_

Rylee- Okay! Next up is Stardust!

_*A girl with dark brown with blonde and black highlights starts to walk across the stage, but is stopped by...*_

Prussia- Hello people! *_Runs onto stage and infront of Stardust, grabing the mike*_

Rylee- O.- *Twitch* Germany...

Germany- Oh shit...

Rylee- Get him down from there before I burn him to a crisp... *_Hand catches on fire*_

Germany- O.O Oh crap! PRUSSIA! GET DOWN FROM THERE!

Prussia- But West!

Germany- SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!

Prussia- What?

Germany- FIRE! YOU BURN TO DEATH! *_Points at my hand, and the fire is starting to turn blue*_

Prussia- OH CRAP! *_Runs off of stage and out door*_

Rylee- Hungary...

Hungary- Y-yeah?

Rylee- Go and hit him as hard as you can without killing him... into that door leads to a dead end... you people must think i'm stupid... why would I let you out so easily... after you've done that, bring him back to me...

Hungary- O-of course! _*Runs out same door*_

Rylee- Well then! Where were we? Ah yes! So Stardust, tell us about yourself!

Stardust- W-well... _*Still in shock* _I'm kinda a tomboy. I like pranks and making people laugh. I'm very weird, and will say random stuff sometimes. But I'm also smart and very friendly. I hate pink, makeup and skirts. If anybody gets me mad, my weapon of choice is a pillow sack full of hard fruits!

Everyone- O.O

Rylee- Wow! I love the creativity! I'll need to try that one day!

Stardust- I tried once... It hurt.

Rylee- Ummm... okay then... who is your favorite character from Hetalia?

Stardust- SPAIN!

Rylee- Good it isn't Iggy... nobody likes Iggy as much as I do!

Misaki- Same with me and Germany!

Rylee- Nobody cares.

Misaki- Why you! *_Runs at me but I dodge her and she flies behind me*_

Rylee- Now! Onto the dares brought in by Stardust!

Stardust- Should I get down?

Rylee- Nope! Stay up there and start the dares!

Stardust- Okay! First is for Italy and England!

England- EXCUSE ME?

Stardust- No, it isn't like that! I dare Italy to have a burger eating contest with England!

Engalnd- You're joking, right?

Italy- NO WAY! IT TASTE LIKE CRAP! _*Runs out of room*_

Rylee- That room is a trap door...

Germany- WHAT?

Rylee- The floor opens up from under you, and it leads to an incinerator.

Germany- WHAT? ITLAY! *_Runs into same room*_

Misaki- NOOO GERMANY!

Rylee- Don't worry, I was just joking! Now they are stuck in a closet together!

Everyone- O.O

Clara- I like the sound of that! Is there camera'sin there?

Rylee- The control room is over in that room. _*Points to a cute white door*_

Clara- YES! _*Runs into room and slams door behind her*_

Stardust- Romano!

Romano- What now you stupid b**ch? _*Still being hugged by Spain*_

Spain- Lovi! Don't ruin the moment!

Stardust- Be nice for 2 chapters! For each insult and curse, France gets to grope you!

Romano&Spain- NO WAY IN H-

Rylee- That counts as a curse word!

Romano&Spain- O.O

Romano- Can you let go you Tomato Ba...

Spain- No objections? Yay! I get to hug you!

Stardust- O.O ... well then... France!

France- Yes mon-chere?

Stardust- Try to provoke England without insulting him or touching him. (Examples: You can; Grope America.)

France- Yes! _*Gropes me*_

Rylee- YOU BASTARD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

France- I thought that would- _*Gets punched in the gutt by me, getting knocked unconsious*_

Rylee- I wish it would've provoked him... I wish... somehow, in the end of every chapter, I end up crying. So before that happenes, everybody say goodbye!

Hosts- BYE-BYE!

Hetalia Cast- Goodbye...

Rylee- WHAAAAAA! *_Cries into England's chest*_

England- *_Blushing like a cherry* _H-hey!


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia Truth or Dare!

Chapter 3- Dares of doom!

Rylee- HELLO GUYS I'M BACK! WITH CHAPTER 3! HOPE U LOVE IT! I know the Hetalia cast won't... tehe... OH! AND BTW I TRIED JAPAN'S VOICE FOR THE SECOND THAT HE SPEAKS IN THIS CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER- RYLEE DOEN'T OWN HETALIA OR HER HOSTS! But technicaly, me and my hosts are there masters, since they have to do what we say... OMG! I know my friend Misaki is loving the thought of it!

* * *

Rylee- Hey guys! Ready to start a new chapter of this beautiful game?

Hetalia Cast- Ugh...

Rylee- Oh shut it! Oh! Hello my wonderful hosts! It's been so long!

Misaki- I, for one, am only here for Germany! _*Glomps Germany*_

Germany- *_Blushing*_

Rylee- I think he's used to it... you were hugging him the whole last chapter...

Misaki- _*Blushing* _S-SHUT UP!

Rylee- HA! Hey, where is Clara?

Malfoy- Still in the control room, I think...

Azami- Umm... but arn't Italy and Germany already out of the room?

Everyone- ...

Stardust- Oh no! You don't think she died, right?

L- No, I don't. So calm down.

Stardust- No! And I was starting to become friends with her!

L- Just calm down!

_*Control room door slams open and Clara comes walking out, rubbing her eyes*_

Clara- What happened last night?

Rylee- That line reminds me of The Hangover... hehe...

Clara- DID WE START ANY DARES YET? Please tell me I didn't miss anything good!

Rylee- Nope, you didn't miss anything, unless you count Misaki huging Germany, "New and Surprising"...

Misaki- Why you-!

Rylee- You really love saying that, don't you?

Malfoy- Don't you think we should start the dares?

Rylee- Oh yeah... memory loss!

Everyone- =.=

Rylee- What? You guys saying you never loose your memory from time to time?

Everyone- ...

Rylee- Usualy when you hold a leapord?

England- Now why would we ever hold a leapord?

Rylee- ... The first dares are from Clara!

England- DON'T IGNORE THE QUESTION!

Clara- Yep! So! *_Jumps on stage* _Lets start, shall we?

Rylee- What are you doing?

Clara- I say we put this thing to use!

Rylee- But you only have one dare...

Clara- So?

Rylee- ... Nevermind go ahead...

Clara- Yay! Ahem. I declair that Romano must wear a cute little maids dress! And can't take it off until Spain says so!

Romano- WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT, YOU STUPID BI-

Rylee- Language! Hahahahaha... *_Points head in France's direction*_

France- Ohonhonhon! *_Winks at Romano*_

Romano- ... DAMMIT I HATE YOU, STA- *_Gets groped by France*_

France- Ohonhonhon!

Everyone- O.O

Stardust- I truthfuly didn't think he would curse after that...

Misaki- You know the really bad thing about this is that Romano didn't even notice that he cursed...

Everyone- =.=

Spain-_ *Pushes France off of Romano* _WHAT THE HELL, MAN!

France- What? It was a dare!

Romano- YOU BASTARD! *_Gets groped again*_

Spain- _*Pushes France off of Romano* _WOULD YOU STOP VIOLATING MY LOVI!

France- I would, but I would probably die if I did so!

*_Spain and France start fighting*_

Clara&Hungary- *_Taking pictures and videos*_

Romano- ...

Clara- Well, my dare turned into something better, it seems!

Romano- Does that mean I don't have to do the other dare?

Clara- No.

Romano- What?

Clara- What are you just standing there for? Go get changed, silly!

Romano- Great... *_Takes pink maid outfit and walks into random changing room*_

Rylee- Wait, that isn't a changing room! Thats the-

Romano- HOLLY CRAPOLA WHY IS THERE TONS OF TURTLES IN HERE!

Rylee- Thats the turtle room!

Romano- WHAT NORMAL PERSON WOULD KEEP A TURTLE ROOM?

Rylee- Well then isn't it a good thing i'm not a normal person! ^.^

Prussia- Damn straight you aint! You set your hand on fire!

Rylee- What, you can't? Wow, that's totally un-awesome...

Prussia- Y-You're right... that _is _totally un-awesome... *_Walks to emo corner, where the only source of light is a flashlight hanging from the cieling, flickering on and off*_

Germany-_ *Facepalm*_

Clara- YOU ALMOST DONE IN THERE, ROMANO?

Romano- S-shut up! It's hard to change with a ton of turtles staring at you!

Everyone- =.=

Malfoy- Are you sure they're _staring _at you?

Romano- Oh just shut up!

Rylee- At this point, it's a better idea to just stay in there with the turtles.

Romano- Why is that?

L- Probably beacause you have already cursed about three times.

Romano- SHIT!

L- Four.

Romano- DAMMIT!

L- Five.

Romano- Shoot...

L- Should we count that?

Rylee- No, he already has hell waiting for him when he comes out.

Romano- WHO THE HELL EVER SAID I WAS COMING OUT?

L- Six.

Stardust- Wow, you are worse than I thought...

Rylee- Romano! If you don't come out of my damn Turtle Room this insteant, so help me I will take you out by force!

Romano- How are you gonna do that, Bit-, I mean hag...?

Rylee- I'm sending in France! CALLING ALL PERVERTS! AS IN FRANCE BECAUSE THERE IS _**NO** _PERVERT MORE PERVERTED THAN OUR PERVERT OF A FRIEND!

France- *_Runs up to me and salutes* _France reporting for duty!

Rylee- Good! All year you have had perfect attendance! Always there when your perverted side is needed! *Whispers- Not that you have another side... hehe...*

France- But you have only called me twice so far thi-

Rylee- Good job, soldier!

France- Y-Yes ma'ma!

Rylee- Good! Your next mission is to infoltrate that Turtle Room over there and get out the helpless, poor unfortunate soul that is trapped in it!

France- Ohonhonhon! Is it a girl, mon-cherre?

Rylee- N-

Clara- Yes! Yes it is! Imagine this! *_Grabs France's shoulder* _Through that ugly brown wooden door is a helpless little girl, crying to herself, waiting for a prince in a blue cape to come save her!

France- It is a cloak!

Clara- Whatever, just get your ass in there and go save the girl!

France- But what is her name? I can't save her and make a pick-up line without her name.

Rylee- WE NEVER TOLD YOU TO MAKE A PICK-UP LI-

Clara- Shhh! This is our chance! TO GET MORE YAOI! _*Heroic pose*_

Everybody- O.O

_*Cricket noises*_

Clara- Umm... Around this point there should be the wind... and the music...?

Rylee- Oh yes! Misaki!

Misaki- Huh?

Rylee- Stop huggin' Mr. FatAss over there and get a giant fan and a heroic CD!

Misaki- WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A FAT ASS?

Rylee- I thought that was obvious. Well, I can't blame your stupid brain for not being able to process that much...

Misaki- WHAT THE HELL!

Rylee- You wanna go!

Misaki- As in go and bring you to hell, yes!

Rylee- Oh, I was thinkin' bout' goin' to the movies, grabin' some coffee...

Misaki- What?

Rylee- Just go, France! This has dragged on for almost 1,000 words! *_Pushes France to door*_

France- But you never told me her name!

Rylee- Her name is... um...

Malfoy- Lovali!

France- Oh! What a beautiful name! I'm coming to save you, Lovali! *_Skips towards room and jumps in from opening at top of door*_

Romano- DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR HERE, YOU WINE-DRINKING BASTARD!

L- Seven.

Rylee- Oh! Seven is my lucky number!

Clara&Hungary- TO THE CONTROL ROOM! *_Run into white door from last chapter*_

Azami- Did you really put a camera in there?

Rylee- Yeah! There has been this theif that has been stealing my turtles every night! I still have yet to find out who it is...

Spain- *S_tarts whistling*_

Rylee- STOP MOCKING ME! I CAN'T WHISTLE!

Everyone- **-.-'**

France- You tricked me! *_Runs out of room flailing Romano behind him*_

Romano- ... O.O

Spain- LOVI!

Stardust- What's wrong with Romano?

France- I groped him seven times. The maids dress made it harder than usual, though...

Everyone- O.O

Rylee- This deserves a holy crap moment!

Misaki- Holy crap...

Rylee- Hey! That was my line!

Romano- C-can I take this thing off...

Spain- But Lovi! Didn't you hear France! It was harder to grope you! So If you keep it on, he won't try as hard! It's for your own protection!

France- I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Spain- But when it comes to love, NOTHING IS WORTH MORE! NOT EVEN FRIENDSHIP!

Clara&Hungary- *_Come out of room, cameras in hand and a glint in there eye*_

Everone- *_Facepalm*_

Rylee- Well... that one dare draged on way to long... who's up next?

L- I am!

Rylee- Okay girl! Go on stage and start the fun!

Everyone- O.O

Rylee- OH SHUT UP! HAS ANYBODY NOTICED THAT THESE DAYS, EVERYTHING YOU SAY SOUNDS MEST UP?

Everyone- *_Turns to France*_

England- I blame it on France and is stupid country.

France- What did I do!

Rylee- Here are some examples:

1. "Hey momy! Can me and my friend _**play** _today?"

2. "Hey mom! I had allot of **_fun_ **today at school!"

3. "Hey! Stop it! You're getting my pants _**wet**_!" _(THE PEOPLE I AM DESCRIBING ARE AT A POOL! THIS PROOVES MY POINT!)_

4. And who could forget, "Bit-"

Italy- PASTA!

Rylee- What the he-

Itay- PASTA!

Rylee- Shut the fu-

Italy- PASTA!

Rylee- Would you be quiet!

Italy- ...

Rylee- Thank go-

Italy- PASTA!

Rylee- FU-

Italy- PASTA!

Rylee- CRA-

Italy- PASTA!

Rylee- Start, L, just start...

L- Okay then... first is America!

Rylee- OH YEAH! THE LAST TIME YOU SPOKE YOU WERE TALING ABOUT BRINGING ME TO JAIL!

America- Wow, I'm so touched you remember me...

Rylee- OH SHUT U-

Italy- PASTA!

L- Rylee, just think of this dare as payback.

Rylee- Oh yeah... *_Smirk*_

America- What! Why? What are you demons planing!

Malfoy- Demons...? Hehehehe...

Rylee- Umm... are you okay?

Malfoy- Hehehe...

L- I'm just, you know, gonna keep going...

Rylee- Yeah... you do that...

L- Okay, America! Your dare is...

America- Please be Engalnd, please be England...

Everyone- O.O

Clara- Wow! That was easier than expected!

Misaki- Why would you _want _yaoi?

America- If i'm gonna get another one of those Gay/Yaoi dares, might as well hope I get England!

Engalnd- W-what!

Rylee- ENGLAND IS MINE BACK OFF! _*Hugs england, glaring at America*_

Everyone- We know.

Rylee- Good, you should know your place.

L- It wasn't a yaoi dare, though...

America&Clara- O.O AW CRAP! *_America's the one with the facial expresssion*_

L- The dare is that you can't have any burgers for the next two chapters...

America- AW CRAP AGAIN!

Everyone- =.=

America- You guys really are demons! How a-

Malfoy- Hehehe... demons...

America- ... As I was saying... *_Slowly walks away from Malfoy* _HOW DO YOU GUYS EXPECT ME TO LIVE WITHOUT HAMBURGERS?

L- I don't know! Go on a diet!

America- No way... the last time I did that I was insulted by Japan and had to eat crap!

Japan- I have arready (Already) aporogized (Apologized) mirrions (Millions) of times!

Amercia- Well excuse me, princess!

Japan- What?

L- Anyway next up is Spain!

Spain- Si, Señorita? Anything for you. *_Kisses hand*_

L- *_Blushing*_

Stardust- *_Glaring at L in jelousy*_

Rylee- *Whispers to Misaki: Love Triangle!*

Everyone- *_Turns to me*_

Misaki- *_Facepalm* _Nice one, Nor-

Rylee- NO! WE ARE NOT REVEALING MY REAL NAME! It is a secret!

Hungary- Come on! You can trust us!

Rylee- Nope!

Prussia- Don't worry, guys! We have the first four letters!

Rylee- You mean three? =.=

Prussia- First three letters! The awesome me can-

Everyone- _*Glares at Prussia*_

Prussia- We can all figure it out if we try hard enough!

England- Isn't it funny that you took out the word awesome when you mentioned us...

Rylee- You're never gonna figure it out... hehe...

Misaki- Yeah, even with the first four letters, you won't. It's an extremely uncommon name... I have never heard of another person in the whole U.S. have the same name as her...

Rylee- Yeah! So try all you want! You'll ne-

Norway- I know what it is.

Rylee- *_Starts sweating* _Umm... no you don't!

Norway- Yes, I do.

Rylee- Then what is it!

Norway- What if it's right? I'll be saying it out loud.

Rylee- _*Starts sweating even more* _DAMMIT! I just remembered my name is Norwegian...

Norway- Yep.

Misaki- Well that was fast.

Rylee- *_Falls to the floor in defeat*_

Denmark- Oh come on, Norway! We're all friends- GHAH!

Norway- _*Pulls Denmark's tie*_

Denmark- F-Fine! Be that way!

Rylee- I'm never telling you!

France- But that isn't fair, mon-cherre!

Rylee- Life isn't fair, France. Get over it.

L- I'm just gonna keep going...

Rylee- Oh yeah! This is the second time we have interupted you so far! Gomen!

L- It's fine... anyway, where was I?

Spain- You were at my dare!

L- *_Blushes at memory*_

Rylee- LOVE TRIANGLE! No wait, maybe a square... yeah! Because Stardust likes Spain, Spain has a thing for L, and L likes Romano! Yeah!

L&Romano- WHAT!

Romano- WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?

France- YAY! YOU SAID HELL!

Romano- NOT AGAIN! *_Starts running away from France*_

L- Anyway, your dare is to hug Romano!

Spain- But...

L- B-but what?

Spain- He's running away from France! *_Points at the two, but now France is draging Romano behind him in our direction*_

France- Here is little Lovi! But please be gentle with him, he's very fragile!

L- Says the person who just violated him...

Romano- I hate you all...

Spain- LOVI! *_Hugs Romano* _Are you hurt?

France- HEY! STOP MAKING ME THE BAD GUY!

Germany- You are the bad guy... *_Sigh* _What a dummkopf...

Rylee- You mean a perverse?

Germany- Yes, sadly, that too...

France- What are you guys calling me!

L- So... next is that Romano, you have to hug Spain back!

Clara- He already is! And we didn't even need to threaten him this time! This is great! *_Nosebleed*_

Romano- W-WHAT THE! I WAS NOT! _*Pushes away from Spain* _You people are just like my brother! Stupid and jumpy when it comes to certain things!

Azami- And you asay that like you are totally diffrent... ^-^'

Romano- W-what!

Rylee- OHHHHHHH~!

L- Well then.. that's all for me- WHOA! _*Hugged by Clara*_

Clara- THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE CREATED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL WITH YOUR DARES! I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN EVER REPAY YOU!

L- Trust me, there is no need to thank me... oh! And last one is that everyone except the hostesses and the characters of our choice, eat England's food! I choose China!

England- I hate you all... _*Goes into emo corner with Prussia*_

Rylee- We'll put this dare in next chapter because we need the other host to decide! So hosts, choose a person that doesn't have to suffer through Englands cooking! I choose... Iceland!

Iceland- thank you for that.

Rylee- Very welcome. Next up is some person called Pasta Loving Masochist who I will just call Pasta due to her extremely long name!

Italy- *_Looks like he has to go to the bathroom*_

Rylee- Just say it...

Italy- PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone- =.=

Rylee- Here is the first dare!

**Italy, would you rather play Russian roulette with the baltics or have no pasta, pizza, or gelato for the next 13 days? :3**

Russia- You should pick Russian Roulette!

Everyone- O.O

Italy- W-What's Russian Roulette?

Rylee- YA! I GET TO DO THE DEFINITION THING!

**Russian Roulette- A potentially lethal game of chance in which a player places a single round in a revolver, spins the cylinder, places the muzzle against his or her head, and pulls the trigger.**

Italy- What's a revolver?

Rylee- Are you gonna play or not!

Italy- I heard the words, "Pull the trigger", so...

Everyone- *_Staring at him intensly*_

Baltics- O.O

Latvia- Oh no!

Estonia- We're screwed...

Poland- It was nice knowing you, Lithy!

Lithuania- POLAND! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE FRIEND!

Romano- Don't do it, Italy!

Italy- What are you guys so worried about? I have a brain! I know what's good and what isn't!

Everyone- Whew!

Italy- I choose Russian Roulette!

Everyone- :O WHAT?

Italy- Nobody can live without Pizza, Pasta, or Gelato for 13 days!

Everyone- ... O.O

Romano- H-he can still back out, right?

Rylee- Sadly, no. He has made up his mind... there is no backing down...

Baltics- O.O OH NO!

Rylee- Here is the gun you will be using, a Revolver... here are the rules:

1. You take the revolver and put a single bullet into the cylinder.

2. When you put in the bullet, spin the cylinder.

3. Put the gun to your head.

4. Pull the trigger, and if the bullet comes out, you die. If it doesn't, you live.

5. You only get one turn, so you have only one chance of dieing...

Rylee- That is my way of playing. So all four of you, good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor... *_Hands gun to Italy*_

Italy- _*Does the steps and puts gun up to head*_

Germany- DON'T DO IT, ITALY!

Italy- Don't worry, Germany! I'll be fine! Well, here I go!

Rylee- I'll watch him, you can all close you're eyes!

England- Yeah, but-

Rylee- It's fine! Get over it and turn around!

Engalnd- Rylee...

Rylee- Well, *_Turns head towards Italy* _Ready when you are, Italy.

Everyone- *_Take one final look at me and Italy before turning there heads, closing there eyes, and covering there ears*_

Rylee- _*Goes up to Italy and takes gun, droping the bullet into my hands and handing the gun back to him*_

Italy- Rylee, what are you-

Rylee- Shh! They'll hear you... _*Points at everyone*_

Italy- I knew you had a heart, Rylee!

Rylee- W-what?

Italy- You arn't all evil!

Rylee- I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing... Whatever! Just shoot already! They're gonna get suspicious! _*Walks away from Italy and back to my spot*_

Italy- *_Stands there*_

Rylee- You better pull the trigger before I pull this ones for you... *_Takes out Machine Gun*_

Italy- *_Nods quickly and pulls trigger, making everybody flinch*_

Everybody- _*Turns heads back to see a smiling Italy*_

Rylee- He's okay! *_Poofs away gun before anybody can see*_

Germany- Italy! Thank god...

Clara- Is it that you cared for Italy's safety, Germany? *_Has a mic in hand like a news reporter*_

Italy- Of course he would! We're friends!

Germany- *_Blushing* _yeah... what he said.

Clara- You gettin' this, Hungary?

Hungary- I wouldn't miss it for the world... _*Geting it on camera*_

Rylee- But guys, he was only the first... *_Takes gun from Italy and puts the bullet into it* _We still have the Baltics.

Baltics- *_Shaking*_

Rylee- Latvia, you can go next. _*Hands gun to Latvia*_

England- This time, I'll wa-

Rylee- No, no. I will... don't worry!

England- But-!

Rylee- No buts! I'm gonna watch! Ready, Latvia?

Latvia- Y-yeah...

Everyone- _*Turns around*_

***TIME SKIP***

Rylee- Well! There were no casualties today! Hahahahaha...

Baltics&Italy- _*Smiling at me*_

Rylee- W-what?

Italy- Nothin'! What was Pasta's next dare? And do I get Pasta for this?

Rylee- Lets see! Next is China! And no.

Italy- Awww... but I played Russian Roulette!

Rylee- You better be thankful...

Everyone- ?

Rylee- Next is China!

China- Oh no Aru...

**China! *Gives China panda cub* Take good care of him, 'kay? His name is Steve, and he is definitely NOT an alien in disguise that wants to brutally kill off every last one of you! Have fun!**

Hetalia Cast- WHAT!

ebgland- D-don't worry, guys! there is no such thing as aliens! Though that frase made it sound quite real...

Hosts- TT-TT

Hetalia Cast- WHAT?

Misaki- Hetaoni...

Hetalia Cast- What?

Rylee- *_Wipes tears from eyes, but more come* _Darn! I hate it when people see me cry! *_Sniffle* _Anyway, since I do not have the ability to bring anymore people here for the moment, Pasta sent the Panda Cub in the mail! *_Hands China small postal box*_

Stardust- Is that possible?

L- It probably depends on where it is coming from.

Azami- The lable said it's coming from... O.O

Malfoy- China...

China- PANDA! YOU AND MY PANDA WILL BE BEST FRIENDS FOR SURE, ARU! *_Starts to play with his two pandas*_

Steve(Panda)- *_Bites down on China's hand with razor sharp teeth, like in FMAB*_

China- ...

Everyone- ...

China- OH MY GOD THAT HURTS, ARU! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Rylee- Before this starts another stupid coversation, the nextdare is being given to Russia! Russia... oh crap...

Russia- What is my dare?

**Russia, you big Teddy Bear, give me a hug! :D *glomps and snuggles Russia* NYAHAHA I STOLE YOUR PIPE!**

Russia- So she is planning on stealing my pipe? Not in a million years!

Rylee- Okay! I'm bringing in pasta! You have a time limit of 10 minutes before you get poofed away again! *_Uses magic to poof in Pasta*_

America- There went your, "Blue Brick Road" theory from the first time we met...

Rylee- Oh shut up! *_Falls unconcious*_

Everyone- ...

Prussia- Is she gonna be alright? NOT THAT THE AWESOME ME CARES, OF COURSE!

Misaki- Yeah, she'll be fine. Somebody needs to bring her to her room, though.

Everyone- Her room?

Misaki- What? She didn't tell you? This is her basement.

Everyone- WHAT?

Misaki- So, who has the guts to go into a girls room without permission? Hehe!

Rylee- NOT HAPPENING! *_Gets up imediatly, and falls back down*_

Pasta- I'm still here...

Misaki- Oh yes! So you go hug Russia now!

Pasta- YAY! But before that, are you sure she's gonna be oka-

Misaki- SHE'LL BE FINE! JUST HUG THE GUY WITH THE SCARF AND THE CREEPY AURA!

Pasta- Fine! *_walks over and hugs Russia* _GOT YOUR PIPE! Wait, this isn't a pipe... HOLY CRAP THIS IS DYNAMITE!

Misaki- Wow, Rylee... I knew you loved fire... but really... was this nesesary?

Rylee- What do you mean?

Misaki- Woah! When did you return?

Rylee- What? I was here the whole time.

Misaki- But your mind wasn't...

Everyone- ...

Rylee- You're scaring everyone...

Misaki- You don't say... =-=

Rylee- Whatever! I'm back in charge! And Misaki, what did you tell them while I was gone? *_Dark Aura*_

Misaki- N-NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!

Pasta- THAT ISN'T THE PROBLEM!

_(BTW THE DYNAMITE IS ON FIRE ALREADY)_

Rylee- HOLY CRAP WHERE DID YOU GET THE DYNAMITE?

Pasta- You mean this isn't yours?

Rylee- Aw hell naw! Why would a twelve year old girl own a stick o' dynamite?

Pasta- Umm... I don't know, why?

Rylee- THAT WASN'T A RIDDLE! J-just give me that! *_Takes dynamite* _Where did she get the damn dynamite?

Pasta- I got it from Russia!

Rylee- Really... *_Uses more magic to poof the dynamite and Russia to a deserted island*_

Everyone- O.O

Italy- I take back what I said before about you having a heart... you are pure evil!

Rylee- H-HEY! THAT WASN'T VERY NICE! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK NOW! _*Starts chasing after Italy*_

Pasta- So... I guess I'll just relax... *_Sits down and turns on the T.V., sipping coffee* _

Everyone- =.=

Pasta- *_Spits out coffee onto Sweden* _BARNEY?

Everyone- O.O

Rylee- Get outa here, girl! It was nice while it lasted! See ya!

Pasta- Hey! Wai- *_Gets poofed away*_

Rylee- If you wanna become a host, try to figure out my name! Next dare!

**Hmm, Prussia and Germany, do impersonations of each other. Put your acting skills to the test! :D**

Prussia- What! Now I can't be as awesome as I really am!

Germany- Great...

Misaki- NO! GERMANY! YOU CAN'T ACT LIKE THAT MORON!

Prussia- EXCUSE ME? I AM THE MOST AWE-

Rylee- Hey! You already started, idiots!

Prussia- But I don't wanna act like West! He sucks! In a good way!

Rylee- There is no good side to if you suck...

Prussia- Yeah there is! He sucks in the sence that he isn't as awesome as me, and because o-

Rylee- Are you gonna do the dare or not? Remember, no going back! Tehe! *_Holding chainsaw*_

Prussia- W-what's with the chainsaw?

Rylee- Oh, my bad! This was a gift from my Grandma on my third birthday! I havn't used it yet, so I decided to check my swinging skills! _*Starts swinging the Chainsaw like a baseball bat in Prussia's direction*_

Prussia- S-SHE'S A MAD WOMAN! _*Runs in same room as he did last chapter*_

Rylee- He never learns, does he?

Everyone- Nope.

Rylee- Well, on me and my host's behalf, that's a good thing. Since he went against a dare, I have made some modifications to the room. Now, not only is it a dead end,lazers are in the room! So if he sets them off, he will most likely get cut into tons of pieces!

Everyone- WHAT THE-

Prussia- HOLY CRA-

Everyone- ... *_Silently staring at door*_

Azami- Somebody say something...

Everyone- ...

Azami- Nevermind...

Everyone- ...

Azami- OH COME ON! SOMEBODY HAS TO SAY SOMETHING EVENTUA-

*_Clara and Hungary burst out of control room and fall to floor*_

Hungary- Prussia...

Clara- That. Was. Nasty.

Rylee- If it worked like I wanted it too, it should have been!

Everyone- YOU ARE SICK!

Rylee- It's really funny how all of you said it at the same time... NEXT DARE!

Everyone- WHAT!

**...Roma, love, you can stop hugging Spain now...AND HUG ME, DAMNIT! **

Pasta- ROMANO! _*Glomps Romano with the force of one hundred hungry hungry hippos*_

Romano- O.O Can't... Breathe... *_Falls unconcious*_

Spain- LOVI! *_Runs over to them but is stoped from pulling them appart by me*_

Rylee- I was wondering... did you guys notice that us hosts are almost like your masters? You have to do what we say or you get punished... isn't that great!

Hetalia Cast- Oh no...

America- This is not happening...

Clara- Oh, but it is!

Germany- Crap... she's rigth... we ghave all become slaves without even noticing it...

Rylee- So how about we go on to the next dare?

**Japan-san, I'll spare you, otherwise I'll feel bad. (SEE? I HAVE A HEART!)**

Rylee- I fell mocked... she has a heart... that's what Italy said... BEFORE THE MORON TOOK IT BACK!

Italy- I'M SORRY!

Rylee- Whatever. Japan, you are spared for this chapter.

Japan- Thank you very much, Pasta-san.

Pasta- YOU'RE WELCOME!

Rylee- Wait, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Pasta- I was needed...

Rylee- And now you are not...

Pasta- Wai-! *_Poofs Pasta away*_

Rylee- Next is for Germany and Romano!

Germany- Oh good greef...

Romano- NO WAY IN HELL!

France- *_Gropes Romano* _Ohonhonhon!

Romano- O.O I will never curse again! Never!

Everyone- O.O

Rylee- Don't worry, Romano! This is the... oh... you still have next chapter with no cursing... poor Romano...

Romano- Why me?

Rylee- Who knows... next dare!

**Germany, a lot of fangirls would love to see you pull on that "special" curl of Italy's, but I say GO PULL ON ROMANO'S CURL JUST TO PISS HIM OFF.**

Romano- You better not, I have endured enough sexual pain for a lifetime in less than a day...

Rylee- Then you should probably read the second part to the dare...

Romano- Crud! There is a second part!

France- Ohonhon-

Rylee- That doesn't count. Anyway! Here is the next part!

Everyone- ...

Romano- ...

Germany- ...

Everyone- ...

**DRAMATIC PAUSE!**

Everyone- ...

**JK ROMA I LOVE YOU.**

Everyone- ...

Romano- ...

Germany- ...

Everyone- ...

Rylee- HAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS TOTALLY FUNNY!

Everyone- ...

Rylee- Guys?

Everyone- ...

Rylee- Umm... here is the last dare for today! It's for England...

England- Oh crap...

Rylee- THANK YOU FOR BRAKING THE AWKWARDNESS! yeah, and Iggy, you have to wear a dress.

Engalnd- What?

**England, Wear. A FIRETRUCKIN. Dress. That is all.**

Engalnd- It is always me who has to wear the dress...

Rylee- Hehehe...

England- HEY! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!

Rylee- Sorry, Arthur!

England- ...

Rylee- OH! SORRY! ANYWAY, HERE IS THE DRESS! *_Hands England a replica of the one Bell wore in The Beauty And The Beast*_

Engalnd- I have to _wear _that?

Rylee- Yes, yes you do.

Engalnd- Fine. _*Walks into changing room*_

Rylee- if he can get it right, then why can't you, Romano?

Romano- SHUT IT!

France- Oho-

Rylee- Doen't count.

France- Crap.

***TIME SKIP***

Engalnd- I cannot believe I am actualy waering this...

Rylee- *_Holds out hand, taking his and kissing it*_ Would you like to dance, my fair maiden? Hehe...

Engalnd- *_Blushing a cherry/tomato red*_ Y-YOU! STOP MOCKING ME! *_Starts chasing me around in high heels, holding his dress up to make sure he doesn't trip*_

Rylee- HAHAHAHA!

Everyone- *_Sweatdrop*_


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia Truth or Dare!

Chapter 4!

Rylee- Hey people! I'm back! And the people who will not be trying Englands cooking today are Iceland _*Chosen by Rylee*_, China _*Chosen by L*_, Japan _*Chosen by Azami*_, Switzerland _*Chosen by Malfoy*_, Canada _*Chosen by Clara*, _Romano *_C__hosen by Stardust*_, and Germany *_Chosen by Misaki*._

DISCLAIMER- RYLEE DOES NOT OWN THE HETALIA CAST, STAR WARS, DARTH VADER, RACHEL RAY, BARNEY, ELMO, TELETUBBIES, BLUES CLUES, DORA, SCOOBY DOO, THE SMURFS, OR THE HOSTS! LOL

* * *

Rylee- WERE BACK~! I mean I am!

Finland- Um... why do we always have to stay down here? It's cold and scary...

Rylee- Because in every good kidnap movie, the kidnapper NEVER lets the hostages escape! And what do ya mean cold? I have a heater!

Everyone- =.= *Thinking- Stupid as every...*

Rylee- Anyway, does that answer your question, Finland?

Finland- No, actually.

Rylee- Oh... that sucks for you...

Finland- Yeah... it does... I guess...

Rylee- So, you people that didn't look at the top thing-

England- I think that's called a-

Rylee- That's very good for you, Iggy! BTW, I think you are going to love your dares for today!

England- Oh great... I'm jumping for joy...

Rylee- I know I am...

England- Why?

Rylee- I don't know, why am I?

Engalnd- ...

Rylee- Okay! About what I was saying before, you people that didn't look at the top thing, it says who will not have to face the wrath of England's cooking! So go read it and see if your favorite character is in the clear! And I wrote which host picked who so you could say thank you to them later. BUT NOT NOW, I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A TRUTH OR TORTURE!

Russia- You mean Truth or Dare, Da?

Rylee- No. I do not.

Russia- Become one with-

Rylee- No. I will not.

Russia- :'(

Rylee- Go cry to Pasta from last chapter.

Russia- No way. She try to kill me. And take my pipe.

Rylee- When did she try to kill you?

Russia- Oh, no. That was you. *_Slowly takes out pipe* _^-^

Rylee- Yeah... it... was... hehe...

Russia- *_Dark aura*_

Rylee- Crap... We-

Romano- You know what! I hate how you son of a morons get to curse all you want, but I still can't! I hate it, I hate it, I hate-!

Rylee- NOW IS NOT THE TIME, ROMANO!

Romano- What do you mean? It is the perfect time! It will stall you and maybe it can get Russia to smack some sence into you with that stupid faucet thingy of his!

Russia- _*Smashes pipe onto Romano's head* _It is a pipe, Da~?

Everyone- *_Slowly back away from Russia*_

Rylee- Hey, China?

China- Yeah, Aru?

Rylee- I heard of the couple China and Russia...

China- WHAT, ARU? WHEN WAS THAT EVER-

Rylee- Go fix your boyfriend.

China- Fix him, Aru?

Rylee- Go fix him. Yes.

China- Umm... excuse me, Aru?

Rylee- Ugh... you are hopeless... go stop him before he kills me!

**In The Backround**

France- YOU?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!

England- NOBODY CARES IF YOU DIE, YOU BLOODY FROG!

_*England and France start fighting*_

France- Ohonhonhon! Let Big Brother teach you how to fight!

**BACK TO ME AND CHINA!**

China- Well why didn't you say that in the first place, Aru!

Rylee- I wanted to see you flustered.

China- Oh.

Rylee- I was wondering, when I said, "Go Fix Your Boyfriend", you didn't deny the fact.

China- ...

Rylee- Well?

China- ...

Rylee- You planning on answering?

China- No, aru.

Rylee- Whaaaaaaaaat?

China- Get on with it.

Rylee- Okay. First up is... who wants to go first?

...

Rylee- How about you, Darth Vader?

Everyone- O.O What?

America- And I thought Iggy saw strange things...

England- I CAN HEAR YOU!

Rylee- He's right behind you.

*_Everyone turns around to see Darth Vader, breathing heavily on Liechtenstein's shoulder*_

Everyone- O.O

Liechtenstein- Umm... Hello! How are you, Darth Vader-san? Hehehehe...

Darth Vader- Come to the dark side, we have-

Switzerland- *_Takes rifle and shoots Darth Vader in the head*_

Liechtenstein- Big Bruder!

Switzerland- That bastard by the name of Darth Vader... Go to hell...

Rylee- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**MINUTES LATER**

Rylee- NOOOOOOOOooooooooooo...

Misaki- Nice.

Rylee- Thank you.

Misaki- Very welcome.

Rylee- Okay where was I? Oh yes! NO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, SWITZERLAND? HE MEANT US NO HARM!

Everyone- =.=

L- Um... he probably _did_, or have you forgoten he is the main antagonist in the movie Star Wars?

Rylee- NO! AND HE WAS GONNA GIVE US COOKIES!

L- What?

Stardust- Sorry to interupt, but why would he ever give us cookies?

Rylee- I wasn't talkin' to you, Stardust!

Stardust- Umm... sorry?

Clara- Wait, how was he easily killed by Switzerland here, but it took, like, five movies to kill him in Star Wars?

Everyone- ...

Rylee&Clara&Stardust- ALL HAIL SWITZERLAND, THE TRUE JEDI! *_Kneel down bofore him in praise*_

Switzerland- What?

Everyone Else- =_='

Geramny- Um... are you guys-

Rylee- I wasn't talkin' to you, Ludwig!

Misaki- HEY! DON'T YELL AT GERMA-

Rylee- I wasn't talkin' to you Misaki!

Misaki- Oh really? *_Dark aura* *Cracks knuckles*_

Rylee- Wait! Romano! _*Me, Stardust, and Clara get up from praising Switzerland, THE TRUE JEDI!*_

Misaki- *_Runs up to punch me but I move over to Romano and she smashes her fist into a wall* _SON OF A! *_Clutching hand* _GERMANY! MAKE IT FEEL BETTER!

Germany- O/./O H-HUH?

Misaki- Humph! Fine, then!

Germany- W-what just happened?

...

Rylee- Wait? Where is Romano?

Clara- He was hit with a faucet, remember?

Russia- It is a pipe, no? ^-^

Clara- O-O... *_Slides away from Russia*_

Rylee- Oh yeah... well France, go on and grope him.

France- But why, mon-chere?

Rylee- He said moron before! And just do it before he wakes up, he is more vulnerable this way.

France- OHONHONHON! _*Walks towards Romano with a rape face*_

Romano- I NEVER SAID SUCH A THING! *_Gets up suddenly with big lump on head*_

Spain- STOP ACUSING LOVI! HE MAY BE A CURSING BASTARD, BUT HE ISN'T A BAD GUY!

Romano- WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?

Rylee- I never said he was a bad guy! *_Trying to hold back laughter* _And I'm not gonna be able to take you seriously with that huge lump on your head, Romano.

Spain- Prove that Lovi said moron!

Rylee- Go up... umm... about... nevermind this is what he said:

_Romano-_ You_ know what! I hate how you son of a morons get to curse all you want, but I still can't! I hate it, I hate it, I hate-!_

Romano- Crud...

Rylee- France, do your thing.

Romano- Crud! Spain! Get over here and get this French freak away from me!

Spain- Sorry Romano, but it was a dare.

Romano- YOU BASTARDO!

Rylee- Grope him two times, France.

France- OHONHONHON!

Romano- Crap!

Rylee- Three times.

Romano- You people hate me. That's all there is to it.

Rylee- Yep.

France- Lets get started, shall we Romano? We have a very busy schedule! Ohonhonhon!

Romano- NO WAY! *_Starts running away but slams face first into random door, getting knocked unconcious*_

Spain- Lovi...?

Malfoy- When did that door get there?

Azami- And why is it floating in the middle of the room?

Everyone- ... *_Start backing away from door*_

Rylee- I dare someone to go in...

Germany- How Ironic.

Rylee- Well then, smartass, why don't you go test out the mysterious door? Romano did half of it for you. He discovered you can't run through it.

Germany- And how does that help me?

Rylee- I was gonna kick you into the door.

Germany- Why would you do that!

Rylee- Because it may have been a portal! You may have been able to walk right through it! But thanks to Romano, I don't get the pleasure of finding out the fun way.

Germany- I never thought I would say this, but thank you Romano.

Rylee- _*Kicks Germany into door*_

Misaki- GERMANY-KUN! *R_uns over to Germany to help him up*_

Germany- WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WE ALREADY PROVED THAT IN WASN'T A PORTAL!

Rylee- I was just double checking. It just may not allow idiots into the portal.

Stardust- Oh! That would explain why it didn't let in Romano!

Rylee- Yes! Precicely!

L- But what about Germany? Why couldn't he go through the portal?

Rylee- Hmmm... this can only mean one thing...

***DRAMATIC PAUSE***

Rylee- GERMANY IS AN IDIOT AS WELL! _*Dramaticly points to germany with finger of accusation*_

Everyone- *_Dramatic Gasp*_

Germany- Seriously? =.=

Misaki- ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT MY DEAR GERMANY IS A STUPID IDIOT!

Rylee- Yep... it all makes sense now... I think we have solved this case!

Everyone- *_Nods head in approval*_

Misaki- WHY ARE YOU ALL SIDEING WITH HER?

Everyone- I don't know.

Misaki- You people make no sense at all! Why would you side with the person that wants to kill you all? It's obserd!

Everyone- She would kill us now if we didn't side with her.

Misaki- Oh. Well I guess that's true.

Rylee- WHO THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I AM!

Everyone- *_Looks away*_

Rylee- Don't answer that. I don't wanna know anymore. So... AUSTRIA!

Austria- What now? *_Looking at random piano in room*_

Rylee- Austria, Austria, playing the tune, who is the smartest, you asume?

Austria- What?

Rylee- WHO IS THE SMAREST ONE HERE, IDIOT!

Austria- Excuse me? *_Dark Aura*_

Rylee- Why should I be scared of a pianist? What are you gonna do, bore me to death with your dull, classic music?

Austria- You know, you really are a brat. I think someone needs to teach you not to talk back to your elders. *_Dark aura*_

Rylee- I have been killing and torturing my elders with the help of my hosts, and you are worried about me talking back? HA! YOU PEOPLE CRACK ME UP! JUST BE HAPPY YOU HAVN'T GOTTEN ANY DARES YET!

Austria- Yes indeed. I must thank all the reviewers for not puting me through what these deliquits have in store for me.

Hetalia Cast- WHO ARE YOU CALLING DELIQUITS?

Austria- You. Anyway, I think the smartest one here would have to be Estonia.

Estonia- I don't think I have ever not wanted to be called smart in my whole life.

Rylee- Why wouldn't you wanna be called smart now?

Estonia- I have to go through that door, am I correct?

Rylee- Oh yeah... more memeory loss!

Everyone- =.= _*Thinking- How did she forget that?*_

Rylee- What's wrong guys?

Everyone- NOTHING!

Rylee- Okay... *_Shifts towards Estonia till I am right next to him*_

Estonia- What?

Rylee- Have you forgotten? *_Pushes Estonia into door and he goes right through* _COME BACK ALIVE I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S IN THERE!

Lithuania&Latvia- NO! ESTONIA!

Rylee- Get over it you crybabies. Well, while we wait, we will start the dare from last chapter! Ukrain! The List! *_The only reason I made Ukrain my List person is because I don't think she is gonna come up much in the show.*_

Ukrain- OH YES! *_Takes scroll out of pocket and opens it*_ The people that do not have to eat Englands cooking are:

CANADA

CHINA

GERMANY

ICELAND

JAPAN

ROMANO

SWITZERLAND

Rylee- See how I put it in Alphabetical Order? Pretty creative, huh? I'm pretty proud of myself! HAHAHAHAHA!

Azami- You sound like Prussia...

Prussia- JUST NOT AS AWESOME!

Everyone- *_Sweatdrop*_

England- Why do you people hate me?

Rylee- NO ENGLAND! I DON'T HATE YOU!

England- Are you sure?

Rylee- OH COURSE I'M SURE!

England- Then why do you ALWAYS mock me?

Rylee- Um... well... not because I dislike you... *_Twidling thumbs*_

Misaki- Don't worry, England. It's just a little something called lo-! *_Gets cut off by me smaching her on the head with the chainsaw from last chapter* _

Rylee- Hahahahaha... you know, maybe we will add a bonus desert! The main ingredient will be a secret! But I will have to cook it to make sure it is done perfectly! Hehe!

Everyone- O_O

Rylee- Anybody else wanna be added to the ingredients list? Tehe! *_Starts chainsaw*_

Italy- I WANT DESERT! YAY! CAN YOU MAKE A SIDE OF PASTA?

Rylee- Your Grandpa must have done much more than drop you on your head when you were an infant...

Italy- You mean Grandpa Rome?

Rylee- NO! GRANDPA TIME!

Italy- Who?

Rylee- OF COURSE IT'S GRANDPA ROME! *_Sigh* _What other grandpa of yours appears in the series?

Italy- Grandpa Rome is gonna be here too?

Rylee- Nope!

Italy- Say wha~t?

Rylee- Okay he's never coming-

Italy- Awwww!

Rylee- SHUT UP! End of conversation! Now England sorry you have to do the dare okay now go cook something!

England- Like what?

Rylee- Like anything! It always ends up tasting and looking the same way, so it really doesn't matter.

England- HEY! THAT WAS RUDE!

Rylee- Yes it was. Now go cook something, chap! *_Pushes him into a random kitchen*_

Everyone- O.O

Rylee- There are no flamable object in the kitchen.

Everyone- Whew!

England- I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU GITS!

Everyone- *_Whistling, looking away from Kitchen door*_

England- Wankers...

Rylee- Anyway! We shall now start the dares from L!

L- Yay!

...

Rylee- You can start now! Hehehehehe...

L- Oh! Right! First dare is for our good friend England!

Rylee- Yeah, but he's in my NEW KITCHEN! HEAR THAT! NEW. KITCHEN!

England- I CAN HEAR YOU, YES!

Rylee- Good! So yeah, he is in my NEW KITCHEN! Cooking up a powerfull weapon nobody saw coming!

England- I CAN HEAR YOU!

Rylee- GOOD! THE WORDS WERE MEANT FOR YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD THEM!

England- Bloody git...

Rylee- *_Offended* _WELL THEN!

L- What are we going to do? England is cooking crud-

England- SHUT UP!

Rylee- Yes, I know! This is a serious situation!

L- I know! So what are we gonna do?

Rylee- ENGLAND! STOP USING MY APRON!

England- SHUT UP!

L- Hey, Canada. How's it going?

Canada- H-huh? Y-you can see me?

L- Yep. You are always ignored. It takes one to know one.

Canada- Oh. Right.

Canada&L- *_Simotanious sigh*_

_*Me and England keep on fighting about things that you don't care about because your NEW KITCHEN isn't at risk of being blown up by someone who CAN'T COOK!* _

L- And then they cut the fighting scene.

Rylee- Okay we are done with our fight! And guess what?

Everyone- What?

Rylee- *_Grabs sword and stabs France in the heart* _I WON! *_Holds sword up in the air with dead France dangling on it as I flail it around while laughing*_

Everyone- O_O

Estonia- *_Walks out of little floating door from a little while ago* _Hey guys! You will not believe what is- OUF!

*_France flies off of sword from me flailing it back and forth and it rams into Estonia, knocking him backwards*_

Rylee- Oops! My bad!

Latvia- Are y-you okay Estonia? Estonia?

Estonia- *_Can't talk because he had the wind knocked out of him*_

Rylee- I'm sure he's fine. So Estonia! What did you find behind the door!

Estonia- I... f-found... a-a... c-city...

Rylee- OH~! WHAT WAS IN THE CITY? GET US ANY SOUVENIERS? As in getting me a crown of gold and diamonds, and getting England a cook book... or maybe Rachel Ray...

England- I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!

Rylee- I KNOW!

L- It's like I'm not even here... I now know how you feel, Canada.

Canada- Yeah... you'll get used to it...

Estonia- I-in the city... was... Barney...

Everyone- ... huh? *_Question mark above everybody's head*_

Estonia- Barney... Elmo... Teletubbies... Blue... Dora... Scooby... Papa Smurf...

Prussia- Papa who what?

Rylee- *_Hits him on the head*_ Shut up you a$$, I'm trying to listen.

Estonia- T-they... are... coming... *_Falls unconcious*_

Rylee- Great time to leave... =.=

Norway- Board up the door.

Rylee- Huh? Why?

Norway- Just board it up.

Rylee- Are you trying to scare me as payback for choosing your brother not to eat Englands cooking instead of you? If so it's working so stop it!

Norway- I warned you.

Rylee- What do you-

*_All of a sudden, all the people Estonia listed burst through the floating door and start coming at us with torches, chainsaws, anything*_

Everyone- O_O

Stardust- I-I BET THIS IS WHY ESTONIA CHOSE TO FALL UNCONCIOUS WHEN HE DID! AHHHHHH! _*The teletubbies start chasing after her, on there belly monitors is a image of splattered blood*_

Misaki- Talk about Teletubbies gone mad! Huh? What! AHHHHHHH! SAVE ME GERMANY! _*About 10 Elmo's holding chainsaws start marching her way*_

England- What the heck is- HOLLY CRAP! WHAT THE?

Rylee- You know Dora, I think your better off sticking with your real talents! As in speaking Spanish and NOT KNOWING HOW TO GET AROUND A DAMN LAKE! *_Uses magic to desinigrate 5 Dora's holding machine Guns*_

Spain- HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH SPEAKING SPANISH?

Rylee- WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?_ *10 more Dora's come* _

Clara- They just keep coming! *_Dodging spears thrown by Barneys*_

England- NORWAY!

Norway- I warned them. Don't blame me.

England- I HAVE EVER RIGHT TO BLAME YOU!

America- Hey dudes?

Prussia- I say let them die! Kesekesekese!

Italy- BUT THEY'LL KILL US IF WE DON'T HELP THEM! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

America- Dudes?

Germany- WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, ITALY!

America- DUDES! THE HERO IS TRYING TO SPEAK!

England- What, America! _*Annoyed*_

America- Why are they only going after the hosts?

Hetalia Cast- O.O

Rylee- Hey guys! A little help would realy hit the spot right now!

Hetalia Cast- Nah.

Rylee- You know where the spot's gonna be if you don't get your a$$'s over here, boys?

Hetalia Boys- _*Go Pale*_ *_All run over and start to help us*_

**AFTER THE FIGHT!**

L- And once again, they cut the fighting scene. _*Eating pancakes with Canada*_

Rylee- Let me fill you in on what happened to us poor hosts! *_Takes out chalkboard and a ruler*_

1. Because of the threat I included, the boys ran to our rescue!

2. Well... all but Greece who was sleeping the whole time. And Estonia... I hate him right now...

3. We sat on the sidelines with all the girls and watched them get beaten to a pulp! _*Girls in the game: Seychelles, Belgium, Belarus, Ukraine, Wy, Taiwan, Vietnam, Liechtenstein, Monaco, and Hungary!_

4. We had to hold Misaki back because she insisted on saving Germany, but he was probably the best fighter there.

5. We also had to TRY and hold back Belarus because she wanted to help her, "Big Bruder", but that failed _*Obviously*_ and she joined the fight!

6. We watched as they all got beaten up by children icons.

Rylee- THEY END!

England- WHAT THE HECK WE DON'T GET ANY PRAISE! WE JUST SAVED ALL YOUR A$$'S FROM CARTOON CHARACTERS!

Rylee- Well aint that swell?

England- Why you-!

Rylee- L! What are you doing?!

L- Eating pancakes.

Rylee- Who are you talking to?

L- Canada.

Everyone- Who?

L- You guys are so mean!

Rylee- Whatevah! Just do your dares!

L- ... You annoy me.

Rylee- WHAT DID I DO?

L- Oh, nothing. Anyway, the first dare is for England!

England- Fine but make it fast! I need to get back to the kitchen to finish my scones.

Stardust- We'll make sure to create a tombstone for each of you who's eating one of those.

Everyone- _*Goes pale*_

Malfoy- Wait. How is Estonia gonna eat one?

Everyone- *_Looks at Estonia, unconsious on the floor*_

L- WE'LL FIGURE THAT OUT LATER LETS START THE DARES NOW!

Rylee- Sheesh! Okay!

L- Thank you!

Rylee- Welcome..?

L- Okay! First dare is for-

England- Me. I know.

L- Oh. Okay. But before that I have something important to say! *_Takes out letter from pocket and unfolds it*_ Okay. Here it is:

**Dear America,**

**You know America, you shouldn't have said that about if you had to do a yaoi dare you would rather it be England. *UsUk fan* Now America and England! *points dramatically* I'll get back to you in a moment.**

**Love, L/Amateur SoulReaper**

L- *_Still dramaticly pointing*_

Rylee- You can put your finger down now...

L- Right. *_Stops pointing*_

America&England- *_Blushing and look away from eachother*_

L- Okay! Now to get to the real dares.

Rylee- That's what we've been waiting for! Yay!

L- I hate the sarcasm.

Rylee- That wasn't sarcasm!

L- Ugh. Okay first is England.

England- I KNOW!

L- Good. You have to...

Everyone- ...

Rylee- Ohhh! I love the suspece you put into it! If only you said it like our good friend Darth Vadar! But SOMEBODY HAD TO GO AND SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD!

Everyone- =_=

Rylee- HE MEANT NO HARM! LEAVE DARTH VADAR ALONE!

Everyone- _*Facepalm*_

L- Okay I'm gonna get straight to the point. England you have to put on this dress. _*Hands over a pink and black mid-length dress*_

England- You're mocking me, arn't you?

L- I have no idea what you're talking about.

Rylee- ... U-um...

Everyone- _*Turns to me*_

Rylee- We-we're gonna be doing that one in the end...

L- Why?

Rylee- B-BECAUSE! H-HE NEEDS TO GET BACK TO THE KITCHEN wether I want him to or not AND FINISH WHAT HE STARTED IN THERE! Which is technicaly, for most of you, a death sentence.

England's Victims- Yay...

England- I hate you.

Rylee- Well then England get back to cooking your food while we keep on going with the dares!

England- I think that's the first time you called me food actual food.

Rylee- Don't push your lucky. But remember, you'll have to come out soon to do your dare with America!

America&England- *_Blush*_

England- *_Walks into kitchen*_

Rylee- *_Goes up to America* _Know your place... England is mine...

America- *_Gulps and nods head* _

Rylee- Good. Remeber that. Anyway. You can keep on going, L!

L- Good. Next up is Russia!

Everyone- O_O

Russia- Make sure I like it! *_Slowly takes out pipe again*_

Rylee- *_Hides behind closest person, which is Estonia*_

Russia- Yes. Run in fear! ^_^

Rylee- O.O *_Holds up Estonia*_

Estonia- *_Wakes up* _Huh? What happened? *_Sees Russia with pipe looking in our direction*_

Rylee- Good! You're awake! Now protect me!

...

Rylee- Huh? Estonia? Don't tell me he...!

Estonia- *_Falls uncocious out of fear*_

Rylee- YOU MORON!

Russia- Kolkolkolkolkol...

Rylee- Please don't hurt me...

L- Don't worry I'm sure you'll like it. Okay Russia will you hit France with your pipe, please?

England- _*Runs out of kitchen* _I gotta watch this!

Rylee- S-sure...

England- What's wrong with her?

L- She's scared of Russia.

England- Oh.

France- *_Skips over in the dress that L gave England* _Somebody called!

Everyone- 0.0

L- W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!

France- Why? Are you jealous of my sexy- *_Gets smashed over head with pipe*_

Russia- you do not know how long I've wished to do that! ^_^

Rylee- I c-can imagine! Hehehehe...

Russia- No you can't! ^_^

Rylee- N-NO! I-I ACTUALY CAN'T IMAGINE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone- =_=

L- Umm... last but not least is England and America's dare!

Everyone- O_O

America- Oh dear god... you people are pure-blooded demons!

Malfoy- Demons... Hehe...

Everyone- Not again...

Clara&Hungary- *_Take out cameras*_

Azami- OH! Hungary, Clara! I found a green photo album that I thought you guys could to use for your pictures!

Hungary- Thanks Azami!

Clara- Yeah! You're the best!

L- ENGLAND! GET OUT HERE IT'S TIME!

England- _*Walks out of kitchen* _Great... oh and the scones are done!

England's Victims- O.O

Russia- I'm counted out of that list, right Rylee? *_Dark Aura*_

Rylee- O-OH COURSE!

Everyone- =_=

L- Okay, back to America and England. England you still have the dress on right?

England- No. Rylee said that we would do that part in the end, remember?

L- Well we need you to put it on now so go do so.

England- But the frog's wearing it.

Everyone- *_Looks at unconcious France on floor*_

L- You know what nevermind you don't need the dress on.

England- Thank you.

L- You'll just have to wear the one from last chapter!

England- *_Falls to floor in defeat*_

Rylee- You need the dress from last time?

L- How did you-

Rylee- HERE YOU GO ENGLAND!

England- WHAT? NO WA- *_Gets pushed into changing room by L*_

Everyone- *_Staring at changing stall, or the kitchen... there doom... hehehehe*_

England- _*Comes out with dress from last chapter and looks at me blushing* _Don't even think about it.

Rylee- I know, I know!

L- Good. Now, go into that room over there. _*Pushes Me and England into random room and locks door*_ I wanna see what happens! _*Runs into control room with Clara and Hungary*_

America- O.O

L- WHAT THE?! RYLEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!

Everyone- =_=

Rylee- *_From inside closet* _I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME! NOW LET ME OUT! *_Banging on door*_

L- Okay just one more minute! I wanna take afew pics!

Rylee- No way in hell get me out of here!

L- FINE FINE! JUst one more.

Rylee- NO!

L- Okay done COMING!

Rylee- Why you!

L- _*Opens door*_

Rylee- *_Walks out of closet with a red face.(Blushing)*_

L- Why are you so red? Nothing happened. Or did it...?

Rylee- NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL!

L- Right...

Rylee- I MEAN IT! AND GET IN THERE, AMERICA! *_Kicks__ America into closet and slams door*_

L- Well that's all for me see ya! *_Runs back into control room*_

Rylee- Okay... before we go onto your dares, Malfoy, we have to do one thing.

Malfoy- Ah yes!

England's Victims- *_Go pale and gulp*_

Stardust- Good thing England isn't here to watch!

Everyone- =_=

Rylee- Okay lets get started! We will keep the food in the kitchen and we will let someone go in one at a time. okay here we go! And don't even try to get away with not eating one, we have cameras.

England's Victims- *_Gulp*_

**AFTER EVERYONE ATE ONE OF ENGLAND'S SCONES!**

Everyone- _*Laying on floor*_

Rylee- That was fun to watch, right guys?

China- Yep aru!

Canada- I-I guess...

Germany- Wow. Just wow.

Iceland- It was, actally.

Japan- O.O

Romano- F-Feli...

Russia- I wanted to crush them, though... eh, whatever. It was quite fun to watch, da?

Switzerland- Eh, whatever.

Liechtestein- T-That was a bit scary...

Rylee- If you're wondering, Switzerland threatened me with a gun... a big gun... anyway this is what happened to the people who had to try the cooking:

ITALY- WHAAAA THIS FOOD TASTES LIKE CRAP! *_Runs out of kitchen and trips on shoelaces, falling unconcious in the process*_

FRANCE- *_I stuffed it into his mouth*_

BELGIUM- *_Walks out of kitchen and runs to bathroom*_

NETHERLANDS- *_Walks out of kitchen looking like nothing happened, but then falls on top of Italy*_

AUSTRIA- _*Took to long so I went in to check and found him on the floor of the kitchen*_

HUNGARY- *_Found laying next to Austria, holding his hand*_

POLAND- *_Refused to eat it so we stuffed it into his mouth as well and he fell to the floor*_

BELARUS- *_Came out of kitchen, walked over to Russia and hugged him, scaring the crap outa him. She later fell to the ground*_

ESTONIA- *_I stuffed it into his mouth as well, but he later woke up again but fell unconcious again because of the food*_

LATVIA- *_We find him unconcious sitting on a chair with a bitten scone(?) in his hand*_

LITHUANIA- *_Ran out of kitchen and towards bathroom*_

UKRAIN- *_Stagered out of kitchen and fell on top of Netherlands*_

ALL NORDICS(EXCEPT FOR ICELAND)- *_Fell on top of eachother when they got out of kitchen*_

EGYPT- *_Walked out of kitchen, sat down next to sleeping Greece, and fell unconcious*_

GREECE- *_Was asleep so I woke him up and stuffed to food in his mouth, knocking him out cold*_

MONACO- *_Found her unconcious at the table, seated next to Latvia*_

TURKEY- *_Runs towards bathroom but is triped by me falling into the stairs*_

SPAIN- *_Comes out of kitchen* _It would have tasted better with that tomato... *_Falls on top of Ukrain*_

HONG KONG- *_Walks toward kitchen door but falls into it, tumbling out*_

TAIWAN- *_Found unconcious on kitchen floor*_

SOUTH KOREA- *_Slowly walks out of kitchen, pushes Spain to the ground, goes for Ukrain's breasts, but is knocked out by Russia before he got the chance*_

CUBA- *_Staggers out of kitchen and falls onto South Korea, knocking the wind outa him*_

SEALAND&WY- I decided they were to young to face the evil that dweled inside my NEW KITCHEN now filled with bodies.

PRUSSIA- THE AWESOMEME CAN EAT THE WHOLE-! ... THUMP! *_Thump- Means that Prussia wasn't awesome enough. He was knocked out first bite*_

SEYCHELLES- *_The poor girl didn't stand a chance*_

Rylee- Well that's everyone! I was thinking of including Seborga, but decided not to. He'll come in sooner or later!

Azami- Wow! That's allot of people! I didn't notice there were so many!

Misaki- Probably becuase they were all finished off so fast.

Azami- Yeah. You may be right... ^.^'

Rylee- Anyway now you can start your dares, Malfoy!

Malfoy- Yay! Okay I only have one.

Rylee- And what is it?

Malfoy- It's for France, but he doesn't have to be awake.

Rylee- Oh? Should I go get everyone else so they can hear?

Malfoy- Probably should.

Rylee- Kk. *_Walks over to closet and opens door to see England and America making out. America was on top of England.* _O.O W-what the...? _*Nosebleed*_

America&England- *_Notice my presence and get up imediatly, blushing a really deep red*_

Rylee- W-well then... I won't tell anybody... but I'm sure Clara, Hungary, and L have pictures.

America&England- O_O SHIT!

Rylee- England you can change back and America go back to the others I'll be right there.

America&England- *_Nod and walk away, looking away from eachother, still blushing*_

Rylee- I'm gonna kill America for that... I swear... *_Starts making Voodoo dolls of America*_ I'll- *_Bumps into someone and falls down* _OW! COULD YOU-! Huh?

Hungary- Oh hey Rylee! Sorry! _*Holds out hand*_

Rylee- *_Grab her hand with the same one that I'm holding the Voodoo doll with*_

Clara- What's that? *_Points at Voodoo dolls in hands*_

Rylee- Shoot.

Hungary- Huh? *_Looks at one* _Hey is this-

Rylee- *_Grabs Voodoo doll* _IT'S NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA! COME ON LETS GO! MALFOY HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US! *_Runs away, leaving a cloud of dust behind me*_

L- Well then.

**TIME SKIP!**

Malfoy- Okay everyone.

Misaki- Not everyone, more than half of us are unconcious.

Malfoy- Fine. You ready survivors?

Survivors- =_= Seriously?

Malfoy- HEY YOU WANTED SOMETHING DIFFRENT SO I HERE YA GO!

Survivors- Fine.

Malfoy- Good. Now huddle survivors!

Survivors- *_Huddles together*_

Malfoy- Okay. If by any chance France wakes up, we don't want him hearing this.

Survivors- *_Goes pale. Even hosts*_

Japan- And w-why is that, Malfoy-san?

Malfoy- Here is my dare. I have a small little dare I would like to make! _*Gets a Russia worthy aura*_

Survivors- O_O *_Go even paler*_

Russia- I do it better, da?

Malfoy- And that dare is to promote more unity!

Survivors- What?

Malfoy- Shut up and listen. I allow France to do whatever he wants with anyone and no one should try and stop him okay?

England- W-WHAT?! WHY SHOULD WE?!

Malfoy- Because if you do try to stop him your punishment is getting stuck in a closet with France for 5 minutes. The only ones excluded from this are...

Survivors- *_Holds breath*_

Malfoy- All of the host!

Rylee- Well duh. Even if you didn't say that, I would have made sure we wern't part of the dare.

Romano- What! That isn't fair you-

Rylee- Don't think that because France is unconcious that he wont grope you later. And remember what she just said?

Romano- Why you!

Rylee&Romano- *_Glaring at each other, sending bolts of lightning through our glare across the circle*_

Malfoy- Can you please not do that!

Rylee- He started it!

Roamno- What!

Russia- Shut up, da?

Rylee&Romano- *_Close mouths*_

Malfoy- Thank you, Russia.

Japan- Wait, Malfoy-san. Does this mean that all of us are included in the dare?

Malfoy- Nope! The Hetalia cast members safe from this dare are...

Survivors- ...

Malfoy- Japan,Sweden, and Switzerland.

Rylee- And England.

Survivors- *_Stares at me*_

Rylee- What? I am the host.

Malfoy- Fine. And England.

Misaki- What about Germany-kun?

Rylee- I wouldn't worry. Germany scares the crap outa him.

France- OHONHONHON! *_Pops out from behind me*_

Everyone- AH! *_Jumps in surprise*_

Rylee- F-France! H-How long have you been behind me?

France- Ohonhonhon! Just long enough to hear the dare!

Rylee- That's a pretty long time... hehehe...

France- Yes it is, Mon-chere! _*Gets punched in the gut by me*_

Rylee- PERV!

France- *_Falls unconcious*_

Rylee- Why I hate him... and I'm sure allot of the Hetalia cast is gonna hate you too.

Malfoy- I know... but it will totally be worth it!

Clara- Now that's the spirit! *_High-fives Malfoy*_

Rylee- Well, I think that's all for today. Today there was allot of laughter, sacrafices, love, EMBARASSMENT!

L- I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Rylee- Fine. Anyway, that's all for today! See you next chapter!

* * *

Rylee- Oh, and guys!

Survivors- Huh?

Rylee- Malfoy's dare is gonna last for 2 chapters!

Survivors- WHAT?!

Rylee- And Romano?

Romano- What now?!

Rylee- This was your last chapter.

Romano- What?! I get to leave this darn basement!

Rylee- No way! You're just freed from the cursing dare!

Romano- YES! FINALLY!

Rylee- Well, see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia Truth or Dare!

Chapter 5

Welcome back readers! Sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, school has kept me from writing this! But don't worry, today we invite Seborga into our wonderful game! And don't even ask how I got him here! I'll tell you one thing, it involved laughter, food, severe pain & bleeding! But don't worry, I fixed him up! But trust me, I'm no doctor! Hahahahahahaha... I don't know why I'm laughing that wasn't funny...

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE HETALIA CAST OR MY HOSTS! PEACE OUT!

* * *

Rylee- OMG I'M BACK SUCKA!

Germany- WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST FOUR MONTHS DAMMIT!

Rylee- Well if you didn't like it down here why the hell didn't you come up and say hi?

Hetalia Cast- O.o What.

Romano- NOBODY F*CKING SAID WE COULD DO THAT!

Rylee- Romano! You wanted to come and say hi to me? I... I don't know what to say... *Touched*

Romano- THAT ISN'T WHAT I MENT YOU BASTARDO!

Rylee- Wait a sec. I could have made you help me with my homework! I can't believe I didn't make use of you slaves when I had the chance! DAMN! _*Smashes head on wall*_

Misaki- You are seriously an idiot. _*Sigh*_

Rylee- WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Misaki- What the hell is yours? Smashing your head on a wall? Not uploading in, like, four months?

Poland- HEY! LIKE, DON'T STEAL MY TOTALLY FAB WAY OF, LIKE, SPEAKING! Sheesh!

Misaki- I will kill you.

Poland- Bring it! I'll bring Warsaw to your capital!

Misaki- I DON'T HAVE A GOD DAMN CAPITAL, MORON!

Poland- Then you, like, suck.

Misaki- ... Permission to kill?

Rylee- Definitely not! Poland is, like, awesome!

Prussia- NO! I AM THE ONLY AWESOME ONE HERE! YOU ARE ALL LOSERS! Of course West is awesome, just not as awesome as me!

Misaki- Permission to kill?

Rylee- Permission granted.

Prussia- WHAT?!

Rylee- Don't disappoint me, Misaki.

Misaki- Of course not. _*Takes out extra scones from last chapter*_

America- Aren't those things stale?

Misaki- Most likely. *Starts chasing Prussia*

Prussia- ZIS IS SO NOT AWESOME! _*Running with Misaki right on his tail*_

Sealand- _*Looks at top line* _Wait, Prussia doesn't have a tail!

England- _*Uses magic to give Prussia a black eagle tail* _And now he does.

America- Wow, dude! I didn't know you could actually do Black Magic without blowing someone up!

England- OF COURSE I CAN YOU GIT!

Rylee- Okay shut up! Now, everyone, we have a surprise!

Everyone- _*Stops what they are doing and look at me*_

L- And what might that be?

Rylee- WE HAVE A NEW HETALIA MEMBER JOINING US! PERMENANTLY!

Everyone- =_=

Rylee- What?

China- Well, is that really necessary aru?

Rylee- Wadaya mean?!

China- Well, you already have us as slaves, so why would you need another aru?

Rylee- Ummm...

China- I mean, you have all of us. And half of us haven't even gotten affected by a dare or truth yet!

Rylee- ...

China- AND-

Rylee- WAIT WAIT WAIT! Okay, so that is totally not true!

China- What do you mean aru?

Rylee- Well, for starters everyone so far has been affected!

China- No!

Rylee- Name me one person who has not either been humiliated or severely injured!

China- Sealand, Wy, Iceland, Japan-

Rylee- OKAY OKAY! Fine. But that still isn't half! HA!

China- It was only a figure of speech aru. =_='

Rylee- How dare you make a fool of me.

China- Okay aru just tell us who it is.

Rylee- Glad you asked!

Everyone- **-_-**

Rylee- I am proud to announce the new member joining this beautiful game! _*Gets on stage and dramatic spotlight shines on me*_

Germany- Oh lord. _*Faceplam*_

Rylee- SHUT UP WHILE I MAKE MY TOUCHING SPEECH THAT WILL BRING ALL OF YOU MORONS TO TEARS!

Germany- Vhy must we all go through zis?

Rylee- SHUT UP! *_Throws mic at Germany* _IS AAAAANYBODY ELSE PLANNING ON RUINING MY SPEECH?!

Everyone- *_Shakes heads back and forth simultaneously*_

Seborga- *_Slams through door in back of the room* _HELLO EVERYBODY!

...

Rylee- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Seborga- Oh... was that not my queue?

Rylee- NO! NOT AT ALL! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU THOUGHT I SAID, "And here's the micronation Seborga!"?!

Seborga- Oh, I was playing chess with New Zealand.

Rylee- New Zealand?! Where is he?! We can invite him too!

Seborga- Oh, the second I got up to come, he dashed. I've never seen him run so fast!

Rylee- What? Why!?

England- It was to be expected.

Rylee- W-what is t-that supposed to mean!

England- N-nothing! Nothing at all love!

Rylee- _*Goes to emo corner*_

Seborga- Is she gonna-

Everyone- She'll be fine.

Stardust- Just leave her alone for a little while. She'll come out eventually.

Azami- She always does.

Seborga- This may take some time to get used to... ^_^'

Misaki- Well, since England forced Rylee into the emo corner-

England- I DID NOT!

Misaki- _*Glares at England*_

England- Yeah I'll shut up now.

Misaki- You should. As I was saying, because Rylee is in the emo corner, I shall now take over for the time being!

Hetalia Cast- YES!

Misaki- Thank me later.

Seborga- Wait, what?

Japan- Let me explain. Rylee-san is known to be a bit... How do I say it... Ruthless.

Seborga- How so?

Japan- Well...

Denmark- How about we just say her personality can't be worded.

Everyone- _*Nods*_

Seborga- Is that a good thing?

Denmark- In her case, no.

Seborga- 0_0 Now I'm a bit scared.

France- We all are, mon-chere.

Malfoy- Especially you, France. Rylee HATES flirtatious pervs.

Seborga- 0_0

Misaki- What's the matter, Seborga? You look like you just swallowed one of England's scones.

England- HEY!

Seborga- Well... umm...

Italy- Oh! It's probably because he is a loves to flirt with girls! Out of Me, Romano, and him, he is the most successful!

Evreyone- =_=

Seborga- Thanks a ton =_=

Italy- Welcome!

Misaki- Well, if that's true, then you best stay away from Rylee. Or just stop flirting for the time that you are on this show.

Seborga- I see. You people give terrible options.

Misaki- Well, there is one other option.

Seborga- I'm listening...

Misaki- We coud find a way to kill you now.

Seborga- Heck no!

Misaki- Sheesh, okay! Well then, just stop flirting.

Romano- It's nearly impossible for him. The bastard is flirting with a new woman every time we go to visit!

Misaki- WOMANIZER!

Seborga- What?! No! Not at all!

Misaki- I'm watching you...

Seborga- Same to you, miss.

Everyone- ...

Sealand- AWKWARD!

England- Would you shut up!

Sealand- Never!

England- Why you-!

Misaki- Save it for later, Bushybrows.

England- DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

Misaki- Yeah, your right. If Rylee heard me calling you that, I would never hear they end of it... and none of use even want to hear the beginning.

Everyone- RIGHT.

Misaki- Okay, so let's all start, shall we?

Hetalia Cast- Ugh.

Misaki- Don't tell me you're already worn out! We have tons of wonderful dares here sent in by our very creative hosts!

Hosts- ^_^

Hetalia Cast- 0_0 Creative...?

Malfoy- Yes, she said creative.

Clara- Why?

Hungary- I guess we just don't really know what that means...

Clara- Oh, you'll find out soon...

Malfoy- Hehehehe...

America- You have gotta stop doing that it's creepy.

Misaki- What we have to stop doing is getting of topic, dammit!

Rylee- Hey guys... I'm better... did you guys start without me?

Misaki- =_=... DAMMIT I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU I ALMOST GOT TO BE A HOST!

Rylee- It's not that great of a job... O_o

Misaki- WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!

Rylee- I'm the host of a Truth or Torture show, this is the best it gets in hosting...

Spain- Watching us in pain is the best it gets?!

Rylee- Yep.

Spain- What?! But Chica-!

Rylee- I also get you guys, me and the other host's personal servants.

Spain- But-!

Rylee- Nope.

Spain- Bu-

Rylee- No.

Spain- Plea-!

Rylee- Never.

Spain- Come o-!

Rylee- Shut up.

Spain- Okay.

Rylee- So, without further adu, we shall start the dares! First up is... Clara!

Clara- Yes! Okay, so my first awesome dare is for England!

Rylee- _*Dark Aura* _So help me, Clara...

Clara- I know. We all know. =_= No need to remind us.

Rylee- GREAT!

Clara- As I was saying... England, you need to act like a doctor!

England- Well, how the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?!

Clara- Ummmmmmmm... Rylee do you have a doctors costume?

Rylee- No. =_=

Clara- Awwwww... we can't do the dare... *Sniffle*

Rylee- Well, I can make an offer you can't refuse... *Dark aura*

England- Lord no... oh please no...

*Rylee whispers in Clara's ear, and grins and nods her head*

Clara- Well, Rylee has just proved she has a dimented mind. Much worse than anyone could have imagined!

Rylee- I proposed that England go and jump in a pit of acid instead! ^-^

Clara- Ye- wait, WHAT?! NO YOU DIDN'T!

Rylee- I didn't?

Clara- Hell no! You sugested we give him a nurse outfit instead!

Rylee- Ohhhhh! Great idea, Clara! I love it!

England- I'm in hell...

Rylee- Here you go, England! *Poofs up a pink nurse outfit*

England- Why is it always me? *Mutters curse words and goes into the changing room*

Rylee- While he changes onto that girly nurse outfit, Clara, do you want to start your other dare?

Clara- Oh, the next one is for France and America!

France- Ohonhonhon!

America- ... *Grabs my leg like a child* PLEASE! NO, I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL GIVE YOU BACK ENGLAND! PLEASE!

Rylee- =_= Since when did you take him... *Takes out giant mallet*

England- Calm down, Rylee! Calm down... sheesh... *Takes mallet out of my hands*

Rylee- Hey! That's mine! *Starts jumping up and down to reach it, but he put it over his head*

France- Clara, dear, what is our dare?

Clara- NEVER call me dear... =_= I will slaughter u... Anywho! Your dare is to be England's companions!

America- Oh... gah! *Jumps of my leg* Sorry!

Rylee- Hehehehe... trust me, America... I will murder you... You can say sorry then...

America- *Runs behind England in fear*

England- Git. =_=

Rylee- Anyway, you three are now surgeons!

America- I thought we were doctors!

Rylee- Shut up, moron! Anyway, you three are going to do a surgery on Prussia!

Prussia- VHAT?! NO VAY! VHY ZE HELL VOULD I LET YOU DO ZAT?!

Russia- *Takes pipe and knocks him out* There you go! ^_^

Rylee- ... Thank... you... anyway, go into the door all the way on the left and-

America- Which way is left?

Rylee- I'm not answering that =-=

America- But I need help!

Rylee- Somebody teach him his left from his right!

Azami- I will ^-^

Rylee- Thank you, Azami. Anyway, you guys go on and take Prussia and remove his kedney for me.

England- Fine. Come on guys, lets get this over with. *Starts walking with France to door*

America- Wait, you're going the wrong way! It's that way! *Points in opposite direction*

Azami- Oops, wrong way ^-^ Sorry, America!

America- Huh?

England- Just come on! *Drags him into room and slams door behind them*

L- I find it so sad that Germany didn't do anything =_=

Germany- Huh? What?

Italy- Veh, Doitsu! It's your turn! Go fish!

Everyone- =_=

Clara- That's sad... anyway, lastly, Spain and Romano!

Spain- Yes! Gracias chica!

Romano- Shit =-=

Clara- Because I love you guys so much, dance together!

Spain- Yes!

Romano- My luck is slowly sinking =_=

Clara- Do the tango or something like that!

Spain- Sí, chica! Come, Romano!

Romano- No way!

Rylee- *Takes out chainsaw*

Romano- Fine.

Spain&Romano- *Start dancing the tango, Spain doing most of the work*

Clara- KAWII!

Stardust- Ummm... I think Romano is having a tough time keeping up with Spain. The Tango is Spanish, after all =_=

Rylee- Whatever, he'll get over it. He's lucky he has the privilege to curse again.

L- Umm... can I do some dares?

Rylee- What? Why are you asking? Of course, my good friend! OUr job as hosts is to make these poor unfortunate soul's lives as miserable as possible! And togther! *Echo- Together, together* We, can make a diffrence.

L- Beautiful speech =_=

Rylee- Thank you!

L- *Sigh* Anyway, first thing first, I didn't even know Korea was here!

Korea- Sure am, Da-ze~!

L- Can I have a hug?

Korea- Oh course!

L- Yes! *Runs up and hugs him*

Korea- Did you know that hugs originated in Korea?

L- If you're flirting with me I'll punch you into a wall.

Korea- Okay then nevermind da-ze.

L- Good. *Lets go* Anyway-

**SMASH!**

Seborga- Okay is that normal around here?

*France smashes through surgery door all bloody*

France- Owowowowowowow!

England- *Comes bursting out all red* Rylee!

Rylee- Huh? *Playing chess with Canada*

England- France! He! He!

Rylee- *Slaps England*

Everyone- 0o0

England- O_O W-why did you do that?!

Rylee- Becuase you were stuttering. Get a hold of yourself, moron =-=

England- Sometimes, I wonder if it's true that you like me =_=

Rylee- If I didn't really like you I wouldn't have tried to kiss you in your sleep.

England- What?!

Rylee- 0_0 You never heard anything! *Smashes him on the head*

Everyone- O_o

Misaki- We really shouldn't be surprised =_=

Rylee- Shut up!

L- Here we go again, I'm not even gonna try this time =_=

Rylee- Oh L! You can keep going! Sorry, I just need to go and help France! I think he is in need of cosmetics!

France- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

Rylee- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY ENGLAND BUT I'M GONNA B**CH SLAP YOU ALL THE WAY TO TOKYO, YOU HEAR ME?!

France- I'M SORRY MON-CHERRE! NEVER AGAIN! I SWEAR!

*Rylee drags france into doctor door and slams it shut*

L- OKay, I guess I'm your host for the rest of the chapter!

Everyone- THANK GOD!

Seborga- I still don't get it.

Misaki- You are blind =_=

Seborga- No!

Misaki- I guess you can't tell how to pronounce a comeback either =_=

Rylee- *From inside doctor room* I COULD SAY THE SAME THING TO YOU, MISAKI!

Misaki- Oh shut up! If you get distracted, you'll mess up France's surgery!

France- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS HURTS!

Misaki- YOU DIND'T GIVE HIM A SLEEP DRUG OR ANYTHING?!

Rylee- HELL NO! THIS BASTARD COULD GO DIE IN HELL!

Misaki- Now that's just cruel =_=

L- AHEM!

Everyone- *Looks at L*

L- Okay! Now, I was going to make Prussia and Austria act like each other, but Prussia is under way of surgery by America =_= So, I will make Germany act like Italy!

Germany- Ugh. Great. I get to act like a Pasta-loving ninny.

Italy- Oh come on, Germany! Let's at least try!

L- Good! Now... start!

Italy- ALL OF YOU ARE SUCH IDIOTS PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME YOU ARE ALL WEAK AND I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!

Everyone- 0_0

Italy- How was that? Pretty good, right Germany?

Germany- *In emo corner*

Malfoy- Wow, good job Italy. It takes skill to send Germany to the emo corner =-=

Stardust- Bravo!

Italy- Oh no! Germany! What did I do?!

Romano- Leave the potato bastard be! *Getting dancing lessons from Spain*

Spain- no no no, Romano. You put your arm around my waist, like this!

Romano- *Blushes cherry red*

Clara- *Nosebleed*

L- Well, that was all a bit awkward, not gonna lie...

Everyone- Agreed.

L- Well, my last request was that we get some Bad Touch Trio action, but as fate has it, there the only ones busy =-=

Stardust- Spain is giving romantic dancing lessons to Romano, Prussia is most likely dead by now, and if you are very very quiet, you can still hear the atempts of a French scream ^_^ Hehe!

L- Don't be so awkward about it...

Stardust- What?

Rylee- *Comes onto screen drenched from head to toe in blood* SHOW'S OVER HAVE A GOOD DAY BYE!

L- Wait, wha-!

* * *

**Random Camera Peaking Through A Crack In The Door Of One Of The Rooms**

L- Hey, what was all that about!

Rylee- Huh? Oh, I just didn't wanted the reader's to see how demolished I created France! *Takes France and Prussia out from Doctor room*

Everyone- OH MY GOD!

Hungary- *Shield's Sealand and Wy's eyes*

Austria- WHAT ZE HELL DID YOU DO TO DEM?!

Rylee- I used chainsaws, as many as I could hold with my feet!

Everyone- ?

Rylee- I admit, I sliced my hands before I could even pick the blasted piece of crap up...

England- *Sigh* I'll go get the First Aid kit.

Rylee- Oh, t-thanks.

England- *Walks closer to camera. Notices camera* Umm... Rylee?

Rylee- Yeah?

England- Why is there a camera coming out of the door here?

Rylee- HOLY MOTHER F**CKING SHIT IT'S THE FBI! *Takes chainsaw and runs towards door*

Camera Guy- *Starts running down hallway*

**Static!**

*Camera Bounces up and down like in the cop movies as they run*

**More Static!**

Rylee- GO TO HELL!

Camera- *Blood splatters on the lence and it falls to the ground with a bloody hand infront of it. The camera dies*

**TIME SKIP**

England- Oh bloody hell...

Rylee- I'm sorry! I thought he was the FBI!

Misaki- WHY WOULD THE FBI BE WATCHING YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!

Rylee- NOTHING!

Misaki- ARE YOU A MURDERER IN DISGUISE?!

Rylee- HELL NO!

Azami- Oh my... what are we gonna do?

Stardust- I feel so bad for him...

England- I'll revive him later, don't worry. But there is one problem.

Switzerland- What is it?

England- The revision potion needs one ingredient I don't have.

Rylee- Revision potion... how cheesy... *Trying not to laugh*

England- SHUT UP THIS IS SERIOUS!

Rylee- Fine, I just hope you know what you're talking about.

England- Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm talking about.

Liechtenstien- Wait, so where is this ingredient you don't have?

England- Umm... in another dimension...

Rylee- And we need to go get it...?

England- If we want to revive him, yes.

Rylee- There is no magic word or something? No easy way out?

Germany- DUMKOF! THERE IS NEVER AN EASY WAY OUT! *Sigh* Here we go... this is going to be an interesting adventure...

**CLIFFHANGER! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER! WHO DID I KILL?! SO SUSPENCEFULL, RIGHT?!**


End file.
